My New Life
by black and beautiful
Summary: Kagome never knew who her father was until her mother told her the truth about who she is. T for now, i think
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like making my own version of how Kagome meet Inuyasha and everyone on the other side of the well. Well I had another Inuyasha story but I deleated it. So read and review when done please.**

**Summary: Kagome never knew who her father was until her mother told her the truth about who she is.**

It was a nice summer after noon when Kagome was walking around the shrine when she heard someone call her name where the well was located. So she started walking again, and walked into the house.

"Mom I was walking outside and I heard someone call my name in the well house," Kagome told her mother.

"It was probably nothing," her mom told her.

Later that day around dinner:

"So Kagome how is school going?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"It's been good," Kagome told her mother.

"How about you Sota?" Kagome asked her son.

"It's been great, I'm on the honor roll," he said.

"That's great," their mother said.

"Smart ass," Kagome said under her breath.

"What did you say Kagome?" Kagome grandfather asked her.

"I didn't say anything," Kagome told him.

Soon dinner was done and they all went up to their rooms. While in Kagome room she still heard that voice calling her name. When 12 0' clock came around she decided to go to bed. About 7:00 she woke up feeling well rested. Then she went downstairs she saw her mother washing dishes.

"Hey mom," Kagome said.

"Good morning sweety, how was your sleep?" Kagome mom said/asked.

"It was great but I had this dream about woman with dark black hair and brown eyes with a man that had long black hair and red eyes and he had his hands wrapped protectively around the woman and a baby," Kagome told her mother.

"Where is Sota and grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"They went out to the store and won't be back till later today," Kagome mom told her.

"Ok, mom I heard another voice call out to me again in my room," Kagome told her mother.

"Kagome I should tell you something," Kagome told her daughter.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Well I'm not really your mother and grandpa isn't your grandfather, and Sota isn't your brother," Kagome mother told her.

**Short I know, tell me what you all think about this chapter, I really like it when people read and reviews my story. When nobody doesn't it break my heart. Till then**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, next time I'll update sooner.**

**Chapter 2**

"So what your telling me is that you all are not my family?" Kagome asked.

"That is correct," Kagome some what of a mother said.

"What do you mean your not my family?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you. I never thought it would be a problem," the older female said.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be mad at you," Kagome told her.

Later that day grandpa and Souta had came back frm the store. Now Kagome is now with her annoying three friends. **(Sorry if anyone like her friends but to me they ask to much questions)**

"So Kagome what should we do today?" Yuka asked

"I really don't know," was Kagome answer.

"I know what we should do. We could hook you up with Hojo," Ayumi said

"Why, I don't even like him," Kagome said.

"Are you serious?" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all asked.

"Yeah," was Kagome answer.

"How can that be. Every girl around his age likes him," Eri said

"Then why don't one of you'll go out with him," Kagome told them.

"We can't do that," Yuka said

"And why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because he likes you," Ayumi said

"Well too bad," Kagome said.

Soon they went to the mall and bought new clothes and talked about boys and for Kagome annoyance they talked about Hojo. Then later that day she went home. When she got home dinner was already ready on the table.

"Kagome glad your back, dinner is already," Kagome mom told her.

"Thanks mom just let me clean up first," Kagome told her.

"Already now," Kagome said from coming back from washing up.

"So what did you bye today?" Kagome mom asked.

"Some clothes," Kagome answered.

"That's good dear," Kagome mother said.

"Mom how come I don't get to go out with my friends?" Souta asked.

"Maybe because you is a dork and you lose your way, or maybe because your friends never come her," Kagome answered for her mom.

"Kagome," her mother said.

"What, it's true," Kagome said.

"Kagome it's not nice to say that to your brother," Kagome grandfather told her.

"He ain't my brother," Kagome said up under her breath.

"What did you say?" Souta mom asked.

"I said nothing," Kagome answered.

After dinner Kagome fake mother and Souta mother cleaned up the kitchen with the help of Kagome.

"Sweety, you know how I told you that we were not your real family," the grown woman said.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Well your really family that I know so far was not from this time," the grown woman said.

"Then what time am I from?" Kagome asked.

"Well your real family is 500 years in the past," the older woman said.

"What do you mean to tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Well I found you in the well," the older woman said.

"The well is like a portal from this world to the world you were from," the older woman continued.

"Ok how did I get there?" Kagome asked.

"Well when I found you, you had a scroll attached to you and it said to take care of you till you go back to your own time," the older woman said.

"And who signed it?" Kagome asked.

"Well the one that signed it wanted me to tell you what your really are," the older woman said.

"And that is?" Kagome asked.

"The note had said to tell you that you have miko and demon blood," the older woman said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, your mother was a miko and your father was a half human half demon named Naraku,"was all the older woman said.

**Well there's the second chapter. Since you read it please review, those really make me happy. Oh and I have this other story called I'm Back could you all read it and tell me if I should delete it. I won't be mad because I was thinking about deleting it. Till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally back and updating. I'll also probably be updating some of my other stories as well. Sorry for the long wait. I have been trying to get all A's on my report card, so I'm doing all I can to get all my grades up. At first I wasn't going to update today, I was on the weekend, but I'm mad because my old school tried to cheat me out of a half a credit and I need that half credit to graduate early. And that's why I'm updating today. So hopefully I you all will like this chapter.**

**Last Time:**

"Well when I found you, you had a scroll attached to you and it said to take care of you till you go back to your own time," the older woman said.

"And who signed it?" Kagome asked.

"Well the one that signed it wanted me to tell you what your really are," the older woman said.

"And that is?" Kagome asked.

"The note had said to tell you that you have miko and demon blood," the older woman said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, your mother was a miko and your father was a half human half demon named Naraku,"was all the older woman said.

**This Time**:

**Chapter 3**

"So your saying that my mother was a miko and my father was a half demon, and I'm what half miko and half demon?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Kagome supposable mother said.

"Wow, I never thought I would be one," Kagome said.

"Your taking this nicely,"the woman said.

"Well yeah, I probably have powers that I can use to my advantage. I do have powers don't I?" Kagome said/asked.

"Yes of cource," the older woman said.

"I would like to visit my father," Kagome said.

"Sure, why not. I see no harm in it," the older woman said.

"So if I want to see him I have to jump into the well?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," the older woman said.

"Great, then I go pack. Knowing there will not be a mall," Kagome said rushing up the stairs to her room to pack.

**25 minutes later:**

"Now I'm all pack and ready to go," Kagome said.

"Be safe Kagome," the older woman said.

"I will, and tell grandpa and Sota I said by," Kagome said while leaving out the house and made her way to the well. "So I'm suppose to jump into here and come out in a different time. Now actually that I think about it that sound so stupid," Kagome said aloud. "Oh well, here goes nothing," Kagome said jumping into the well and a crystal blue light seems to engulf her. When she landed she looked up and saw the blue sky. "I can't believe it actually worked," Kagome said aloud while trying to climb out, and finally succeeding after the fifth try. "I'm free finally," Kagome said walking around utill she came to a village that hade many villagers in it.

"Who may the be?" a old short woman said.

"I be Kagome," Kagome said.

"Where did ye come from?" the old woman asked.

"I came from the well, and what's up with the ye?" Kagome answered/asked.

"What ye talking about?" the old woman asked again.

"Are you asking well part or the ye part, cause if you is then the well have some power to take me to and from the future, and the ye, do you mean to say you," Kagome said.

"I've never knew that well had any powers, and did ye say you came from the future?" the old woman said/asked.

"Yeah I did, and by the looks of it it looks like I traveled 500 years or somethin'," Kagome answered.

"Well come with me and we could have something to drink and you can tell me all about it, and by the way my name is Kaede," the old woman said.

"And my name is Kagome, and thank you," Kagome said.

"There are others but they are searching for this evil half demon," Kaede said while walking into her hut type thing.

"Really, when will they be back?" Kagome asked.

"Well they have been gone for about two weeks now, so they should be back soon," Kaede answered.

**Night Time:**

"Thank you again for bringing me here and feeding me," Kagome said.

"Ye welcome, it's the lest I can do," Kaede said.

"Hey old woman were back," came a voice coming into the hut.

"Very well then,"she said.

"You are you?" the person asked.

"She is Kagome and she is staying her," Kaede.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said.

"Yeah whatever wench," Inuyahsa said.

"The name is Kagome, what's your name?" Kagome said/asked.

"It's Inuyasha if you must know," he said.

"Hi nice to meet you," some other person said while coming into the hut.

"Hey," Kagome said.

"I'm Sango and this here is Kirara," Sango said holding up the kitten.

"She is so cute," Kagome said.

"Hi my name is Miroku, and would you do the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku said/asked.

"No," was only Kagome reply.

"And my name is Shippo," he said jumping on her shoulder.

"Another cutie," Kagome said.

"Inuyasha were is my sister?" Kaede asked.

"She went to wash up," Inuyasha answered.

"That sounds good, I should go wash up as well. Kagome do you want to meet Kikyo?" Sango said/asked.

"Sure, by guys," Kagome said while leaving with Sango.

"She seems nice," Miroku said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said.

"Were here," Sango said.

"Is that Kikyo?" Kagome asked while pointing at someone.

"Yeah that's her," Sango said.

"So you came to wash up as well?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes," was Sango only answer.

"And who is this?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm Kagome and it is nice to meet you," Kagome said.

"Likewise," Kikyo said.

"So have you meet my mate already?" Kikyo asked.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"The one with the dog ears," Kikyo said.

"Oh him, yeah, he seems kind of grumpy," Kagome said.

"Well he get likes that," Kikyo said.

"That's great to know," Kagome said.

**Next day:**

"So Kagome what brings you here?" Sango asked.

"The well," Kagome answered.

"The well?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I jumped in the well and came out of it and ended in this time, which I was right don't have a mall," Kagome said.

"What's a mall?" Sango asked.

"It's like a grand shopping area," Kagome answered.

"Oh," Sango said.

"Any way I'm here because I just found out that my mother is not really my mother and that I was born into this time, but ended up in the time I just came from," Kagome said.

"So what are you looking for?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm looking for my mother and father," Kagome said.

"We should help you look," Sango said.

"NO," Inuyasha yelled.

"And why not?" Kikyo asked

"Because we don't even know her, and we are all ready looking for the shards," Inuyasha said.

"Well to bad she's coming," Kikyo said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said.

"Come on Inuyasha this will be fun, and if your really good we can play fetch," Kagome said.

"Do I look like a dog to you, it you want to play fetch go find my brother. I'm pretty sure he will love to play fetch," Inuyasha said.

"First of all you do have genes of a dog demon, secondly I didn't know you had a brother, and thirdly would he even like to play fetch," Kagome said.

"Can we get going," Shippo said.

"Finally Inuyasha said.

**2 Hours Later:**

"My feet hurt, can we take a break?" Kagome said/asked/

"No," Inuyasha said.

"Your mean," Kagome said.

"And your stupid," Inuyasha.

"Please, back at my school I'm in all high honor classes," Kagome said.

"Your really that smart?"Miroku asked

"Yep," Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha we should rest a while," Kikyo said.

"Great, and even greater here come my brother," Inuyasha said.

"You make that sound like a bad thing little brother," Sesshomaru said walking into the clearing.

"Cause it is," Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Your Inuyasha brother, your so tall," Kagome said making her presence know.

"That I am," Sesshomaru said.

"Would you like to play fetch?" Kagome asked.

"Well yeah, if you're the one going to get the stick," Kagome said.

"Will it make you happy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered.

"Then I will play fetch," Sesshomaru said.

"Really great, let me just go find a good stick," Kagome said walking off.

"Inuyasha who was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That's Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

"And did I just agree to play fetch with a human?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah you did," Inuyasha answered.

"Well at lest she's attractive," Sesshomaru said.

"What?" everyone said, then there was a moment of silence till Kagome came back.

"Hey, what have I missed?" Kagome asked.

**Well there's the third chapter tell me if you like it or didn't like it your words matters to me. Till then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Last Time:**

"Inuyasha who was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That's Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

"And did I just agree to play fetch with a human?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah you did," Inuyasha answered.

"Well at lest she's attractive," Sesshomaru said.

"What?" everyone said, then there was a moment of silence till Kagome came back.

"Hey, what have I missed?" Kagome asked.

**Chapter 4:**

**This Time:**

"Are you ready to play fetch?" Kagome asked holding a stick.

"Change of plan, this Sesshomaru will not be able to play fetch," Sesshomaru said.

"But why not. Look here I took my time to look for a stupid stick because you wanted to play fetch, now I come back and you say that you wont be able to play fetch. No you will be playing fetch and you will like it," Kagome said while going into a full out fit.

"That is correct, and this Sesshomaru does not take orders from humans," Sesshomaru said.

"But I want you to play fetch and you will play fetch now," Kagome said loudly.

"I will be taking my leave now," Sesshomaru said dashing off.

"That was so rude," Kagome said.

"Well that is Sesshomaru for you," Inuyasha said.

**Later that day:**

"Can we take a break? My feet hurt," Kagome asked/said.

"No," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha maybe we should stop and take a break, plus its almost dark," Kikyo said.

"You humans are always so tired, Shippo are you tired?" Inuyasha said/asked.

"Well, a little," Shippo said.

"Fine we will rest," Inuyasha said.

"Yay, finally I can rest," Kagome said.

"I'll go look for some food, while you all try to start a fire," Inuyasha said.

**One hour later:**

"I am so sleepy, I think i'll go to sleep," Kagome said

"Me too, it has been a long day," Sango said.

"Yes long day indeed," Miroku said while trying his hardest to get to Sango to sleep with her.

"Monk if you don't want me to beat you I advise you to back the hell up," Sango said.

"But Sango I just want to keep you nice and warm during the night is all," Miroku said.

"Awww that is so sweet," Kagome said.

"It sure is, Inuyahsa why dont you sleep with me to keep me warm instead of sleeping in a tree?" Kikyo asked.

"Because I want to sleep in the tree," Inuyasha answered.

"Well tonight you are sleeping with me to keep me warm," Kikyo said.

"Maaannnn, Miroku this is your fault, thanks a lot," Inuyasha said.

"Your welcome," Miroku said.

"I'll keep you warm Kagome," Shippo said.

"Awww, Shippo you don't have to." Kagome said.

"Of course I do, when my mom was alive we always did that because I was younger," Shippo said.

"So you see me as your mother?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I do," Shippo said.

"Ok then," Kagome said while getting ready to go to bed.

"Good night every body," Kagome said.

"Good night," everyone said.

**Well there's the fourth chapter. I know its short I could think of anything else, next chapter will be longer. Till then. Deuces.**


End file.
